Disintegration
by IndyZiggy
Summary: Four girls find themselves transported accidentally to Asgard where they soon find out that they're meant to live with the gods. Follow the girls as they learn what love, loss and power is. Very OCC-Loki/OC-Thor/OC-Made for Fun nothing more!
1. Your on Asgard, Child

**Chapter 1**

**Cerys POV **

Opening my eyes I found me and my classmates in a large hall that looks as if its made of gold. My close friend Karyn held the blue stone that teleported us here, closely to her chest. My other close friends, Darcie and Jasmine stood open-mouthed staring at the hall in amazement.

"Where the fuck are we?" The queen bitch, Milly shouted her chest length blonde hair now in messy curls and her blue eyes locked on me.

"I don't know!" I hissed back my pixie blonde hair falling into my dark blue eyes, "Find where we are yourself bitch!"

"Don't speak to her like that, slut!" Her boyfriend, Robert shouted his Justin Bieber styled brown hair still held in place which is evidence that he uses a lot of hairspray. His blue eyes flickering to Milly and back to me.

"Shut up you dick!" Karyn shouted her dyed red hair straight and her dark brown eyes surrounded by black eye liner. They fell silent then as we checked out the hall. I ignored the tinkling feeling that started in my muscles and fingers.

"Hey, does anyone else feel weird?" Jasmine shouted as it echoed round the hall. Her brown hair in natural curls down her back and her eyes the same colour ,"It feels as if my head is about to explode!"

"We can't have that." I smirked, "My hands are tingling, what about you Darcie?"

"My whole body aches as if I have a flu." She replied.

"I feel light…" Karyn said, "But I also feel like I'm going to have a migraine. You got any of them tablets you take for your headaches, Cerys?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' my Mancunian accent thick again Karyn's Scottish accent, Darcie's Yorkshire accent and Jasmine's London accent.

"Hey Simon do you feel different?" Karyn shouted to Jasmine's boyfriend. Simon has short curly blonde hair, light blue eyes and tanned skin. He has board shoulders and is about 6'1 in height.

"I feel normal." Simon answered as he wrapped an arm around Jasmine's waist, "But seriously where are we?"

"You're the oldest here you figure it out." Milly whined as she clung onto Robert's shirt. Her two friends behind her Chelsea and Jessica. Jessica's ginger hair is in loose waves round her face and her brown eyes and freckled face is eye fucking Simon. Chelsea's dark eyes are on me as her long waist length black hair pulled behind her ears and her nose piercing stood out again her tanned skin. Chelsea is holding her boyfriend, Kevin's arm.

Kevin has messy dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, his chin is free of any facile hair and his eyes are on me. Footsteps can be heard from a distance and the sound of voices. Grabbing Karyn and Darcie's arm I made sure Simon and Jasmine followed before running behind the large throne at the top of the stairs.

The bitch crew followed us as I silently thanked whoever made the throne that it's big enough to hide us all.

"We need to make sure that everywhere is spotless." A man's voice spoke, peaking round the corner of the throne I saw them wearing weird gold hats and robes. There also holding spears that are the same metal as the hats, "The ceremony will start soon, the guards are going to come in now and the guests."

My eyebrows scrunched together as one of the men left leaving the other looking around the room. His eyes stayed on the throne for a bit to long as I looked at Karyn who still has the blue stone clenched in her hand. Taking hold of her hand, everyone else did the same even if Jessica is a bit to eager to hold Simon's hand and Milly cringed when she touched Darcie.

The stone brightened when I touched it and the tingling feeling in my fingers became more noticeable. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't feel sick as we teleported, I opened my eyes to see us on an abandoned alley. The houses are still made with metal which tell me we're not back in Scotland where we live.

"Give me that stone thing!" Robert shouted, his hand stretched out as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Give it me!"

"Go fuck yourself!" I shouted, possibly a bit to loud.

"You bitch…!"

"Hey! Be quiet I have a baby trying to sleep!" A woman shouted out from the house next to us, she has straight blonde hair messy and black bags under her eyes. She didn't seem to see us until after her sentence. The woman blinked a couple of times before a smile made its way onto her face. She vanished from the window before I could ask or say anything.

"Great! Your ugly face properly scared her off, Cerys." Jessica sneered.

"I think you've got it the wrong way round, ginger!" Darcie snapped but her face is covered in sweat and a mask of pain.

"Come in!" The woman smiled opening a wooden door I didn't see. Jessica, Milly and Chelsea tried to get in first but the woman stopped them, "Not you. The rest but you…" She pointed at Robert as the bitch crew stepped back. Grinning I made my way in with Jasmine, Darcie, Karyn, Kevin and Simon…

* * *

The living is about the size of a box room but its cosy with only one three seater sofa. The woman sat on the armchair to the side of the sofa. There's no TV only a coffee table in front of the sofa and armchair. The walls are a light soft brown and the sofa a shade darker.

"The legend is true…" The woman whispered her eyes on me as I sat on the floor. Darcie, Jasmine and Karyn taking the sofa and the boys next to me in front of the sofa on the floor, "Sorry my name is Ethel."

"Cerys…" I smiled.

"I know…" She beamed, the room going silent.

"I'm Karyn… Where are we?" Karyn said, her red hair tucked behind her ears.

"Your on Asgard, child." Ethel smiled, her eyes sparkling but proud as she looked at Karyn, "Sorry but I just can't believe its true! The legend! The book!"

"Asgard!" Darcie screeched, "You mean we're not on Earth?!"

"I'm afraid so, Darcie."

"Fuck! Hey! How do you know my name?" Darcie asked, her head snapping up but she flinched from the quick movement, "Holy crap, I ache. Every movement hurts."

"You are going through your transformations, dear one." Ethel smiled, her eye big with excitement.

"Transformations?" I replied, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"To gain your powers. You girls have god blood in you. You, Cerys you are full blood goddess, Karyn ¾ and Darcie and Jasmine half. Your powers will all be powerful."

"Powers?" Me, Darcie, Jasmine and Karyn said simultaneously, sitting forward at the same time as well. Ethel giggled at the scene in front of her put I waited patiently for her to continue.

"Yes you have god blood so you'll be goddesses and have a power, possibly two…" Ethel explained eyes flickering to all of us, "You'll have flight and strength along with your power. Every god or goddess has immortality and healing so you'll have them as well."

We stayed silent a smile spreading on all of our faces before I spoke up, "I don't know my parents so I can understand if I have god blood and Jasmine doesn't know who her dad is so I understand for her but Darcie and Karyn know their parents and I'm positive that their not different."

"Karyn Elizabeth McMillan daughter to Sally McMillan, correct?" Ethel asked, eyes on my red-haired friend.

"Yes…How do you know?" Karyn answered back, mouth open.

"Your mum had an affair after your brothers. Sorry but you'll never know who your real father is. Either will you Jasmine. If they didn't want you to be part of their life then you won't! Darcie Rachel Spencer you were adopted by your parents, they mustn't of told you yet. I'm sorry to tell you all this! It's best to know the truth."

"I don't know why but I feel as if I can trust you." Darcie panted in pain, "Got I hope my power if fucking good because this stings like a bitch!"

"If will be." Ethel grinned, "In the legend all of your powers are useful in someway or another."

"Can you tell us our powers?" Jasmine asked, "Ow! My head!"

"Sorry. I'll get you all some pain killers for the pain." Ethel said, standing up and going across the room to the other door.

"I don't feel any pain." I confessed, smirking broadly.

"Lucky you." Jasmine muttered as she rubbed her temples, Karyn doing the same.

"You guys are all lucky!" Kevin grinned, "I've always wanted a power! How can you trust her though?"

"I don't know, I just know I can." I muttered, "Its weird. But considering everything that's happened today I'm just gonna go with what she says."

"That's fine with me! She seems…kind." Kevin answered, his eyes on the door she went through.

"Sorry I don't have much but these will do for the headaches, I'm not sure about you though, Darcie." Ethel announced walking back into the living room. Simon had a comforting hand on Jasmine's knee as she took the tablets and the glass of water. Kevin was watching Ethel, I handed Karyn her glass of water as Darcie lent down on the arm of the sofa after taking the tablets.

"That works instantly." Jasmine muttered, shock written on her expression.

"Your not of earth anymore, Sweetie. This is Asgard." Ethel grinned, "You need to get ready for the ceremony!"

"What ceremony?" I asked, sitting up straight and eyeing the mother in disbelief.

"The day Odin crowns Thor as up coming King. You need to come its manners but I can't be seen with you all."

"Thank you for everything, Ethel." I smiled, shaking her hand as we got up, "We have our own way of getting around, we'll be fine. If there's anything you need please just ask when you next see us."

"You will be fine warriors, girls. And the two boys good protectors. Live life to its fullest, Cerys Whitehurst and do not be afraid of your gift!" She smiled before leading us out.

Karyn said good-bye to Ethel then before I could ask the woman what she meant. Smiling I went out the door to see it quiet, the bitch crew gone, I would have been happy about it if wasn't for the fact that Milly's expensive leather jacket and Jessica's diamond necklace was on the floor.

"Erm, guys looks as if someone's been kidnapped…" I announced, a smile in place but my hand pointing to the objects on the floor.

"Well it looks as if your adventure begins, dear ones." Ethel smiled before closing the door with a large smile. We stayed silent then looking at each other. Darcie's sweating has now calmed down and Jasmine and Karyn aren't complaining about having headaches. The tingly feeling is now gone and I feel normal except for the slight feeling of power I have.

"Lets get to the hall and damn hope that the bitch crew give us something in return for a thanks." Darcie snapped, hand in mine as I take Karyn's…

* * *

**A/N: I will update this story when I can! There is a link on my profile for the pictures of the characters. R&R**


	2. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Chapter 2 **

We teleported in an alley again but this time outside a very large and gold building. I stared open-mouthed at it before movement caught my right eye. Still gripping hold of Karyn's hand, I grabbed Darcie's as she kept hold of Jasmine's and Jasmine held Simon's. Kevin is holding on to my other hand.

A crowd of people are entering the building, all wearing expensive, long robes as we stood wearing dirty jeans and crumpled t-shirts. We moved in with the crowd and tried our best to blend in. The older people gave us disgusted looks, whilst the younger one's only raised an eyebrow.

We got a place in the middle of the hall only to see the throne from before now taken up by an elderly man with long white hair and beard. There's two women and four men standing on the steps and a red carpet down towards the doors. Guards with the silly helmets down the side, blocking the crowd.

The doors flung open as a tall, blonde figure walked through. He's wearing a long red cape which is contrasting with his light blonde hair. He's holding a large hammer in his right hand and his clothes are weird. The crowd is clapping and chanting the name 'Thor' over again.

Karyn stood with her mouth open as her eyes followed Thor. Darcie is checking out one of the young men beside her as I looked around for Ethel.

"My son, Thor. My first-born and heir to my throne." The elderly man said, getting off his throne and going towards Thor. They did some vows before they did something fun, "I now announce you…"

He paused as the stone in my hand started vibrating and shining brightly. Panicking I jumped backwards making a squealing noise. Everyone turned our way just as the king shouted, "Frost Giants!"

Darcie, Jasmine and Karyn grabbed hold of my arm just as the stone teleported us…

X

X

X

Opening my eyes I found us in a dark room. A glowing blue cube is the only light. Two figures are in front of the blue cube as Darcie went to the floor screaming in pain. The two figures turned to us in surprise as my eyes came onto red ones. Their about 7 foot in height and have marks on their blue skin. Ice formed from their hands shaped like daggers.

Karyn stepped forward as if on instinct, fire growing on her hands. Gasping, I took a step back so my heels touched the steps. Jasmine is next to me as Darcie's screams became more high pitch and her body started shaking violently.

The gate behind the blue cube disintegrated as blinding white light filled the room. A large robot about the size of a two storey house stepped forward. It's eyes and mouth are flames. Karyn shot a ball of fire at one of the ice giants the same time the metal giant shot a beam of energy towards the same ice giant.

Darcie then gave out a loud pain filled moan before phasing into a…tiger. My mouth open, the tiger lunged towards the remaining ice giant, completely ignoring the metal giant whose trying to aim at her.

Now ignoring Darcie, the mental giant turned to me and Jasmine. Crying out in fright as the sound of a door opening echoed from behind. Jasmine's hands went to her temples the same time the mental monster flew up in the air.

Karyn fainted and Darcie got flung into the wall by the still living ice giant, she fell with a loud 'crack.' Anger filled me as I ran full speed towards the red eyed creature.

It's sharp piece of ice aimed towards my neck but I ducked and kicked it in the legs. Grabbing its arm before it fell, I watched in fascination as it's arm started to crumble in my grip, his waist next then the rest of him. Smirking as it let out a screechy scream and it was no more than ashes at my feet.

Looking up, Jasmine is now face flat into the floor. I turned to the metal giant as it turned fully to me. My smirk still in place, I climbed up its leg (something I could have never been able to do before coming Asgard) and settled myself onto it's shoulders. It moved under me so it's whole body is facing me.

My hands round its neck, the metal melted in my hands. Gasps and orders came from in front of me but all my concentration is on the slowly dissolving metal creature. My vision became blurry as I fell to the floor in a puddle of liquid, everything went black…

X

X

X

My hearing came back first as the sound of loud shouting came to my ears, pulling me out of the comforting darkness.

"The legend is true, brother!" The voice is husky and ruff. They have an excited tone and I can't help but imagine Thor as the owned of the voice.

"As I can see." Thor's brother replied, the voice nearer. This voice is cool and as smooth as silk, I shiver at the sound, "I find it bizarre that four very powerful goddesses find themselves on Asgard and haven't used their powers before."

The voice sounds directly in front of me as I feel a hand stroke my upper arm. Alarmed, I shoot up in fright, my forehead smashing with someone or thing. Hissing in pain, my hand went to my thumping head, my eyes still closed I heard someone storm out the room.

Opening my eyes, I saw the walls are gold and a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. Still rubbing my head, I blinked as my eyes got used to the light. The man I bumped heads with has pale unmarked skin, jet black hair slicked back away from his face and sharp cheeks and chin. He's wearing long robes and has a spear in his left hand.

Sitting up straight, I saw his forehead red from where I head-butted him. Looking down I'm no longer in my comfortable jeans and t-shirt but in a silk long dark green dress that has a v-neck and long sleeves. I'm sitting on a single bed that has white sheets on, my head is continued banging but not from the hit.

Everything came back to me then. The ice giants, the metal monster, tiger Darcie, fire holding Karyn, mental mover Jasmine and my deadly crumple touch. Backing away from the green-eyed man. He watched me with interest as I made sure a meter is between us.

"Has she spoke?" The king came into the room, Thor following. The green-eyed man only shook his head, his sparkling eyes fully on me.

My eyes flickered to the three men in the room, I can tell Thor is getting impatient by the way his shoulders tense and his hands clenched together.

"Is she simple? Mute?" Thor complained, his brother not even batting an eyelid at him, though he moved to stare at Thor, "Maybe stupid?"

_That's it! _I thought, sitting up straight I gave Thor my best death glare, "Sorry! But if you just killed an oversized smurf and a gigantic Iron-Man I think you'd be silent as well, Blondie! I ain't simple, stupid or mute, you idiot!"

Their mouths dropped as I pointed a finger at Thor's chest. In the corner of my eye I saw the brother smirk but I ignored, eyes staying on the elderly king, "Who the fuck are you?" I spat, my hair falling into my eyes and my accent becoming more pronoun.

"Odin, king of Asgard." The elderly man with the gold eyes patch said, "My sons Thor and Loki." I glanced at Loki to see his green eyes still on me.

"Cerys." I hissed, I saw Odin's mouth open to speak but I interrupted, "I come from Earth and I got teleported to this metal city by a rock."

"A rock?" Thor repeated as he started pacing, I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Yes a rock, you know a small boulder…" I said slowly as if explaining it to a child. He shot me a glare before I lifted my hand, ignoring Odin's flinch. I reached down my dress, sighing in relief when I felt my bra still in place. I pulled out the stone that, I must have place there before, "This…"

Instead of glowing blue it now glowed green n my hand. My eyebrows raised as Thor stepped back and even Loki, who didn't flinch when I moved, backed away from the stone.

"Where did you get that from?" Odin demanded as I let the rock tumble into my lap. Raising an eyebrow, I grinned before answering.

"In a cave, in Scotland, on Earth." I shrugged, "It teleported me, my friends and a bitch crew here. You have them?" I asked, swinging my legs off the bed.

"The girls with you are still asleep. We saw no one else." Loki answered, his voice like a lullaby to my ears.

"Lets go then, tall dark and handsome." I winked before getting off the bed. I stumbled at first but an arm around my waist steadied me. Looking up I'm surprised to see Loki holding me, his eyes look as shocked as I feel but they're also guarded.

Getting my balance on my weak legs I walked out of Loki's support and over to the overly quiet Thor and Odin, "Lead the way, your Majesty." I grinned, as Odin sped out the door, his sons following as I stayed behind them. I stared in fascination as all the shiny walls are made of gold and the expensive robes and dresses each person is wearing.

Everyone bows as we walk back which makes me want to puke, 'Everyone should be equal and no one should have to bow to another.' The famous sentence from the owner of the orphanage I live in, Todd Mike.

We turned down the next corridor on the left. There was no need for me to move out the way of oncoming people's way because they moved for us, each giving me a confused but terrified look. Smiling at every person, we stopped a couple of doors down. The doors look exactly the same as the others only two guards outside looking stone faced.

They let us in as Odin went first, then Thor, me and Loki…

X

X

X

"Your majesty." Four voices say at the same time. Looking over Thor's shoulder I saw one girl and three men in front, all carrying weapons. The largest man with a long ginger beard and hair saw me over Thor.

"That the girl?" The large man said, nodding his head to me.

"It is, Volstagg." Odin answered as I gritted my teeth together at being called a girl, "Where is my wife?"

"Frigga is looking after the injured woman." The blonde one spoke, he has a short beard and shiny blue eyes.

"Injured?" I repeated, feeling out-of-place with my strong accent.

"She speaks." Volstagg grinned as I raised an eyebrow at his childlike expression. I moved next to Thor so I can see them more close up, Loki stayed behind me but his tall height made it so he can look over my 5'5 height.

"Indeed I do. Which one of my friends is injured, ginger?" I snapped, moving forward and the tingly feeling in my fingers starting. A glass to my right on a table smashed causing the four warriors to get into an attack position.

Smirking, Odin backed away, Thor protectively in front of him. Loki went to my right side, his spear raised to my chest as it glowed green. Raising an eyebrow at the panicking warriors, I raised my hand to the blade the blonde guy is holding towards my neck.

Instantly when my hand met with the blade, the metal melted under my fingers, "Oops!" I smiled, pushing past Volstagg and the female, they scattered away from me so they don't touch me, "Which one of my friends is injured?"

"Brown hair, Blue eyes, Tanned skin and changed into a tiger." The blonde said.

"And you are?"

"Fandral. The lady is Lady Sif, Volstagg and Hogun." He pointed to a Chinese man at the end as I gave them each a simple nod.

"Can I go and see my friends now?" Without waiting for an answer, I pushed open the last doors and stopped dead at the sight. Jasmine is still, lips blue and her skin deathly pale. Karyn is still but her cheeks are rosy. Darcie is the worst but she's being treated.

Going over to Jasmine, I ran my hand over her icy cold face, "Blankets, water and try to find a man dresses in clothes similar to what mine were. He has curly blonde hair, blue eyes and goes by the name of Simon." I ordered, Hogun doing what I asked straight away.

Lady Sif handed me some water as I carefully lifted Jasmine's head onto my lap. Massaging her throat to help the water go down, her lips turned back to a light pink. Wrapping her in the extra blankets, I turned to Karyn, ignoring the looks of the others.

Doing the same to Karyn, I felt more life in her. For some reason I knew that she need the toilet and wants more water. Blinking, as I held the cup out as a sign for more water, they quickly refilled it as Karyn's throat worked on its own.

Placing her head back down on the pillow, I walked over to Darcie the doctor finished, "What our her injuries?" I asked, holding Darcie's limp hand in my own.

"When she was attacked the ice-giant threw her against the wall were she hit her head and damaged her spine. The lady is in a coma and her spine will heal but she's struggle to move around at first." He replied, his black hair in a ponytail and his brown eyes on me.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Ms…"

"Whitehurst, Cerys Whitehurst." I smiled, shaking his hand before he left. Turning back to Darcie, I grabbed the cold flannel and started wiping off the sweat and blood.

"Who are your parents, Ceres?" Lady Sif spoke as I looked up, my eyes on hers.

"Its Cerys." I replied.

"Cerys…" She said slowly, "Who are your parents?"

"I have no idea." I answered, putting down the flannel and sitting on the stool, my feet rested on the bed. Realizing that I have silver pumps on, I raised an eyebrow and silently complained about being dressed like a Barbie.

"What do you mean?" Volstagg asked.

"I grew up in an orphanage. I don't know who my parent are."

They stayed silent as my hands started running down Darcie's cheek. My instincts are telling me that she's in pain and the doctor has done the operation wrong. Putting my feet on the ground my movement caught the eye of Thor and Odin .

"Move Darcie to her belly!" I ordered, picking up the knife and stitches on the little table beside me. Thor instantly turned her so her stomach is facing the mattress.

Unzipping the black dress , I pulled it off her shoulders, revealing the long red stitching down her back. Without thinking I let my body take control as the tingly feeling started in my body.

I pulled out the first stitch…


	3. Boyfriend?

**Chapter 3**

Blood started oozing from the stitching straight away. Grabbing the flannel, I put pressure on the stitching as I continued to take them out. Glad that the painkillers are still working, my instincts told me that she feels nothing but the pain from the unfinished operation.

"What are you doing, child?" A woman's voice shouted. I didn't look up as I took out the last of the stitches and started the operation on her spine, "Your going to kill her!"

A feminine hand appeared in my line of sight but it vanished before I could hit it away. A squeal of surprise came followed by orders from Odin, biting my lip as my hand sank into the cut so I could reach the spot, my hands covered in bright red blood.

"Put my wife down now!" I heard Odin shout as my fingers reached the spot and I gave a small but strong twist to the spine, followed by a loud CRACK. Cringing from the sound, I quickly withdrew my hand and started re-stitching the cut with the stitched someone has handed me, "Cerys! Put her down!"

Ignoring him, I quickly and neatly re-stitched the wound with stead hands. The pain from Darcie has vanished and is now comfort and security. Cutting the stitch, I sighed in relief before looking up and giggling a the sight.

Frigga (Odin's wife) is in the air. Her mouth seems to be closed against her will and her dress is raised above her knees. Putting down the scissors in my hand, I walked around the bed, placing a blanket on Darcie before addressing the others.

"That's not me, Odin." I stated, my finger-pointing to Frigga, "Jasmine's power that is!"

"Which one is this Jasmine?" Thor asked, stepping forward the same time I stood protectively in front of the three beds.

"Hurt any of them and I swear you'll pay!" I sneered, my fingers tingling but this time its more of a numb feeling, "Darcie is the one I just operated on, Karyn is the red-head and Jasmine is the other and the only one with a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Volstagg asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Partner, mate, romantic-interest, lover…" I said, the numb feeling continuing in my hands, "Seriously, you guys are strange…"

"Enough talking! Move out the way, Cerys. This Jasmine is a threat!" Odin shouted, I didn't move as I had a stare-off with him. My dark blue eyes on his light blue eyes.

"They are in a weak state, father." Loki spoke, his eyes going from me to Odin, "Maybe another approach."

"Silence!" Odin hissed, "Attack them, protect Asgard and you queen!"

It happened quickly. My right hand is holding something that's flew into my grip. My left hand is tingling and I can feel my power about to snap and destroy. The other thing is I can't feel the floor underneath me.

On the other hand, the guards aren't attacking me or my friends, Odin and Thor's eyes are on my right hand that holding something, whilst Loki is watching me with an impressed and admirable stare. I find I'm level with the 6'5 Thor.

Looking down, I'm a meter from the floor and hovering higher. In my right hand is Thor's hammer which is glowing a green colour in my grip. I panicked from having his weapon in my hand and being level faced with him.

"Give me back my hammer, lady!" Thor hissed, stepping forward, hand out ready to receive the hammer but it didn't want to leave my sweaty hand.

"How?" I squeaked, "And how do I get my feet on the bloody floor?!"

They gave me blank looks which got me to worry even more, resulting in me to go higher. Whimpering, I'm now above everyone and the dress is threatening to show my underwear. Closing my eyes, I relaxed my body and cleared my mind, the hammer falling out of my hand and for me to fall from the air…

X

X

X

**Darcie POV **

I'm in darkness. I can't see, feel, hear or smell and it scares the shit out of me. Never in my life have I done something really naughty… well that's a lie: When I fucked my ex 20-year-old boyfriend in his car outside school and when I wore a slutty pink dress to parents evening. Yeah I've done naughty things but never have I done something so extreme that it's resulted in killing something. Even if that someone was a large smurf.

I always thought that we'll get in shit for the car were illegally building in Cerys's garage at the orphanage or the illegal drugs I accidentally took at a party. But know were on a different plant, miles away from home and surrounded by weird people who wear gay clothes.

Man! I just hope it's a dream so I can get back to living life on the wild side…


End file.
